1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist-watch device having a wireless communication function. The present invention is provided with a contactless IC module. It is suitable for use as, or to function as, a prepaid card, which can be used, for example, as a ticket for an automatic ticket machine. The present invention also relates to an information display method, a control program, and a recording medium for such wrist-watch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic ticket systems for transportation facilities, which are in widespread use, uses tickets, e.g. commuter tickets, on which various information is magnetically recorded.
In this automatic ticket system, a user is required to perform a physical action, such as inserting a ticket into an entrance slot, when passing through the ticket gate of the automatic ticket machine, and then receiving the ticket discharged from an exit slot after passing through the ticket gate. In this system, since all users must individually perform this action, the flow of the users passing through the automatic ticket machine becomes congested, and in particular, during rush-hours, the area near the automatic ticket machine becomes very crowded.
Moreover, a mechanical feeding mechanism for feeding tickets from the entrance slot to the exit slot is provided for the automatic ticket machine. This mechanical feeding mechanism is subject to failure or maintenance problems that greatly exacerbate delay in the flow of commuters.
Accordingly, in order to improve the ease of use for users when they are passing through the automatic ticket machine, and to reduce the occurrence of failure of the automatic ticket machine, a contactless automatic ticket system using a contactless IC module as a ticket for transmitting and receiving information by wireless communication has been proposed. In some ski resorts, a system using a contactless IC module as a lift pass has already been put into practical use.
This type of ticket is provided with a loop antenna, and an IC chip having a communication unit, a control unit, and a storage unit. Ticket information, such as the boarding zone and the expiry date, is stored in the storage unit.
The contactless automatic ticket machine includes an antenna, and a controller that transmits and receives the ticket information to and from the ticket.
In this contactless automatic ticket system, if the distance between the antenna of the automatic ticket machine and the antenna of the ticket is within 10 cm, wireless transmission and reception is possible, and thus, the information can be transmitted and received as the user passes through the ticket gate of the automatic ticket machine. This enables the user to pass through the automatic ticket machine even if the ticket remains in a pocket, a bag, or a wallet.
However, when the above-described contactless IC module is used as a prepaid card, for example, as a train ticket, the user cannot check the balance or amount of credit remaining on the card. Accordingly, the ease of use of the card is lessened for the user.
For example, if the user attempts to pass through the automatic ticket gate without being aware that the balance is less than the minimum fare, the automatic ticket machine recognizes that the balance is insufficient, and closes the gate.